


Of Senpais,  Growing up and Navigating Relationships.

by BlueOrchidx



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Eventual Relationships, Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Growth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 18,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOrchidx/pseuds/BlueOrchidx
Summary: Collection of Oneshots/Twoshots and drabbles of my favourite KnB captain. Nijimura is way too under-appreciated so, this is my contribution to his fics.Primarily OC oriented. Writing with her just flows.





	1. Of Old Friends, Annoying Friends and Growing Up.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. Tadatoshi Fujimaki does. If I did, I would’ve given Himuro and Nijimura the panels their friendship deserves.
> 
> I do however own Akane. Along with any other and all original characters that are introduced.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> \- Styxx.

‘’Oh? What a coincidence! Long time no see!’’ Nijimura exclaimed in surprise.

Turning to address the familiar voice, Kiyoshi started. ‘’Hm? Hey Nijimura!’’ he greeted cheerfully. Relief washing over him that it hadn’t been a case of mistaken identity.

‘’Here to visit your dad?’’ he questioned curiously.

‘’Yep’’ Nijimura responded.

‘’Have you seen these? From the match that went down the other day’’ Kiyoshi asked.

‘’Yeah, I heard a bit about it from Akashi. Hmm…’’ Shuzo responded as Kiyoshi passed his tablet to him.

‘’Well, well. The gangs lookin’ pretty good!’’ he observed, a hint of pride lacing his words.

Smiling, Kiyoshi hummed his agreement. From what he’d heard from Riko and Hyuga, the high school dream team had effectively handed the asses of a notoriously horrible team back to them in response to their very public display.

Watching his middle school rival, Nijimura felt a wave of nostalgia wash over him. It had been a while since he’d met with anyone from Japan, excluding Himuro, and bumping into Kiyoshi Teppei after so long had suddenly made Shuzo miss home. Eyeing the crutches lying beside the bench, Nijimura raised an eyebrow in silent question. Smiling sheepishly, Kiyoshi shrugged as he got up, using the crutches to help him balance.

‘’Why don’t we catch up for some lunch?’’ he offered, promise to fill Nijimura in on whatever he wanted to know.

Snorting, Nijimura nodded. He had the time, and couldn’t see any reason to decline. Turning in the direction of the hospital cafeteria, he waited for Kiyoshi to start walking, his concern for the other male making itself visible.

Once they arrived at the cafeteria, the males picked out their respective lunches and made their way to the next available table. Subconsciously, Nijimura hovered over Kiyoshi until he was settles, something Kiyoshi didn’t mention if he noticed. Once comfortable, they fell into a comfortable conversation, catching up on each others lives.

‘’Damn that Hanamiya, knew I should’ve kicked the shit out of him when I had the chance’’ Nijimura growled in anger. During his middle school years, he had come into contact with the other uncrowned general a handful of times. Each time left a bitter taste in Shuzos mouth, especially when it concerned Akane.

‘’And what were Murasakibara and Akashi thinking’’ he ranted on, oblivious to the look of amusement Kiyoshi was throwing at him. Thinking back, Nijimura assumed he had done well by kiseki no sedai when he passed the reigns to Akashi, but it seemed like he would need to whip the runts into shape the next time he saw them. He supposed he could exclude Kuroko from his wrath, the boy was a ray of stoic sunshine.

‘’Ma, ma. No need to think like that, Nijimura-kun’’ Kiyoshis voice cut off his thoughts before they could cycle out of control. Blinking at the other male, his lips parted, speechless. A thousand different things crossed Nijimura Shuzos mind.

‘’I’m sorry for my stupid kohais stupidity Kiyoshi. It would seem like I didn’t raise them right’’ he settled on, remorse lacing his words, shoulders slumping.

Akane was right, Nijimura was far too responsible for the rat tag group of merry misfits, Kiyoshi would thank her for giving him some insight on the enigma that was Nijimura Shuzo.

Throwing his head back, Kiyoshi let out a glittery laugh, one that sounded like he genuinely thought the situation before him was hilarious. Confusion crossed Nijimuras face.

Before he could get offended, Kiyoshi explained himself. ‘’She was right…that you’d feel responsible for this’’ he gestured to his knee. ‘’She said when it came to kiseki no sedai, you felt like a father figure’’ he went on, watching as Nijimuras face slowly became darker and darker.

‘’This wasn’t your fault, Shuzo-kun’’ Kiyoshi offered, his voice light. ‘’I knew the danger of playing again after the incident with Hanamiya, and I’m glad I got to play with my team until the end’’ he reflected, nodding to himself as though saying it out loud made it more real.

Eying Kiyoshis knee, Nijimura felt himself sag into his seat, still feeling a little guilty for his brats. Squinting at his companion, he muttered a ‘’tell Akane I’ll kill her when I see her’’ before he swept their rubbish into his arms to be thrown away.

Returning to their table, Nijimura grabbed his bag. Turning to Kiyoshi, he held his hand out. Accepting the outstretched hand, Kiyoshi was helped to his feet, where Nijimura passed his crutches to him. Inclining his head to the wards, Nijimura begun walking towards them, his pace slow enough for Kiyoshi to keep up with.

The males fell into comfortable conversation again, until they reached Kiyoshis room. Smiling in thanks, Kiyoshi exchanged goodbyes with Nijimura, making the other male promise to meet up with him whenever he could. Hobbling into his room, Kiyoshi fell into a messy heap on his bed before he promptly fell asleep.

Shaking his head in exasperation, Nijimura closed the room door before making his track to his fathers room. Kiyoshi was still the same Iron Heart he had known in middle school; selfless, driven…and incredibly not self-aware of his limits.

Pulling out his phone, he quickly shot off a text before reaching his fathers room, his sadistic need to punish kicking in.

 

****

**Omake**

_Bzzzzt bzzzzzt_

Suzuki Akanes phone had gone off at two am, effectively waking the seventeen-year-old volleyball manager.

Blinking the sleep away, she grabbed her phone, hoping nothing serious had happened.

_‘’I hope you've planned your funeral Akane, cause you’ll be dead soon.’’_

Blinking, she tried to think of all the things she could have possibly done in the last twenty-four hours to piss off her former yankee best friend.

Unable to come up with anything, she settled on a retort she knew would make him mad.

**‘’Fuck off Shuzo.’’**

Maybe she was signing her death warrant…but he was half way across the world. She’d sweat the death sentence later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIYA!
> 
> So, that concludes my first piece.
> 
> I'm abit new to this, so I apologise if my writing is uh, icky? I can't promise it gets better but, bare with me.
> 
> I'm in the market for some readers! Specifically beta-readers/editors and grammar editors. I'm a mess! My grammar is to shot, trust. So if you stumble upon my work and actually like it, and don't mind helping this shotting little no name fic writer out, please contact me! I'm not so sure how this works just yet but i can be reached on twitter @Heratyxx
> 
> If you stumble upon my work and like it, or don't, please. Feel free to leave me some feedback. It would be greatly appreciated! As long as you're not acting like some kind of entitled prick with superiority issues, I promise to take your feedback into consideration!
> 
> Warmest regards,  
> Styxx.


	2. They Met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. Tadatoshi Fujimaki does. If I did, I would’ve given Himuro and Nijimura the panels their friendship deserves.
> 
> I do however own Akane. Along with any other and all original characters that are introduced.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> \- Styxx.

**First year middle school. Teiko. Class 1-A.**

Following the entrance ceremony, the students were led to their classrooms by their home room teachers. Excited chatter filled the hall ways of Teiko middle school. Students meeting up with friends they had gone to elementary school with, other attempting to make new friends in their foreign environment.

Then, there was Suzuki Akane. Resident Teiko delinquent, despite being in her first year. Akane had developed a sort of reputation over the transition between elementary school and middle school. After her parents had unanimously divorced and went their separate ways, Akane bleached her hair and dyed it platinum blond. To go with her new hair, she had gotten multiple piercings along her right ear. To further fuel her new yankee-inspired appearance, she took an interest in physical activity, which helped tone and build slight muscle in her thighs. Her younger brother once commented that her sudden interest in running was probably her way of running from dealing with their parents divorce. Akane didn’t hesitate in shutting him up by shoving a red bean bun down his throat.

Shoving her hands in her blazer pockets, Suzuki quietly walked with her class to their new homeroom. Head held high, she ignored the stares, whispers and pointing. Some of her classmates had begun gossiping about how pretty she was, with her shoulder length blonde hair, prominent jaw, full lips and light brown eyes. Whilst others took it upon themselves to look down on her; beginning to start rumours based off of her appearance and their misconceptions of her. Either way, Akane refused to pay them any attention.

Reaching the classroom, Akane made her way to the seat right in the middle of the classroom, thinking that seats would be assigned following the class introductions. Just before introductions begun, a boy with blond hair filled the seat before her, his face screwed up in a permanent looking scowl. She hadn’t seen his face, but from the way his back looked, the guy looked like he had a grudge against the world.

‘’Next please’’ the teacher prompted. Akane hadn’t realised she’d be staring at the person sitting in front of her so hard until he stood to introduce himself.

Standing with a slight slump, hands in pockets, he spoke gruffly. ‘’Nijimura Shuzo’’. After the brief introduction, he sat down before the teacher could coax any more information from him.

Taking pity on him and cutting the teacher off before she could pressure him to give up more information, Akane stood up.

‘’Suzuki Akane. I’m only here to get an education. I don’t care much for making friends so leave me alone’’ came her bored tone. Before she sat down, she caught Nijimuras stare. He wasn’t glaring her like she expected. He was looking at her as though she had piqued his curiosity.

Inclining her head slightly, she sent him a half-hearted smirk, before schooling her features into boredom. ‘He might be fun to poke later’ she thought to herself. Thinking of all the possible ways she could push the buttons of her new classmate. He looked like fun. Fun in the sense that he would probably get mad frequently and bring her great entertainment.


	3. Their Promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. Tadatoshi Fujimaki does. If I did, I would’ve given Himuro and Nijimura the panels their friendship deserves.
> 
> I do however own Akane. Along with any other and all original characters that are introduced.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> \- Styxx.

**Second Year, Teiko Middleschool. 2-A.**

A year had passed since her first year at Teiko. Suzuki Akane had changed. Or maybe she hadn’t, it was difficult to tell sometimes. Instead of being the unapproachable yankee-delinquent of her year, she was just the yankee-delinquent of her year. During her first year, she had joined Teikos girls volleyball team, if only because Nijimura dared her to. The girls volleyball team teacher; Mizuki- sensei and third year captain; Yamamoto-senpai had learned early on that Akane seemed to have a natural flare for being the teams libero. Her height – something Nijimura frequently sneered at – along with her quick reflexes -carefully developed to avoid one of Nijimuras famous noogie attacks – made her quick on her feet. They also learned that Akane was surprisingly disciplined and well-mannered, despite their misconception of her personality. Akane was good at following orders, accepting criticism and being respectful towards others, even when they did not respect her back.

The one thing that seemed to make Akane lose her composure was Nijimura Shuzo. Something the coach and captain took advantage of frequently. By her second year, joint training with the boys basketball team seemed to become routine. Akanes stubborn streak pushed her to meet Nijimuras challenges, even if she lost to him on occasion. In turn, he wouldn’t hold back, competing with her to the best of his ability.

|

‘’I heard you ranked as the best power forward of your year or something’’ she wheezed, bending over to rest her hands on her knees and steady her breathing. Running with Nijimura was a chore and a half, but she’d gotten better as a libero because of it, she reflected grudgingly.

Snorting, he threw her his water bottle. Wiping the sweat from his face, he grimaced. Training with her took more of his energy than he’d like to admit, she was a good training partner, even if he didn’t like her personality at times.

‘’What does it matter?’’ he questioned. She’d come to learn early on that Nijimura Shuzo was all parts modest, frustratingly so. When he was good at something, he acted like there were others that were better, and that he should strive to be better, to do better.

Akane could hardly say she cared if she were honest. She felt the need to fill their silences with conversation at times. When he looked like he was drowning in something she didn’t know about, she pushed herself further to help him work out his frustrations. Suzuki Akane would hardly admit it, but she considered Nijimura to be her friend, even if their friendship started out a little rocky. She respected his brutal honesty and strict nature, as well as his drive to protect the people closest to him. Even if she ended up back to back with him in a fist fight with some big-headed seniors that rubbed Shuzo the wrong way.

‘’Hmm, it means you’re getting biiiig Shu-chan’’ she teased, her sadistic tendencies rearing its head. Bumping his shoulder with her own, she passed his half empty water bottle back to him and started walking back to her gym. ‘’Soon, you’ll be too big to train with lil ole’ me’’ she threw over her shoulder. She hadn’t waited for him to catch up with her, nor had she met his gaze like she usually did when she teased him.

Much like how Akane had come to know and respect Nijimura, he had gotten to know her. Her minute behaviours that signalled how she felt sometimes. Akane was not somebody who acted without reason, and the words she spoke were always carefully selected so that she did not give much away. She preferred to be on the fence at all times, being neutral meant less commitment to things. But when she did commit, whatever she was committed to had her full attention.

Nijimura frequently thought that their unorthodox friendship was something she committed to. If the way she treated him was anything to go by. After some of his street fights in his first year, she had started taking him home with her to treat his wounds. He met her mother – the epitome of patience and sunshine -, and her younger brother – the introverted gamer -. He liked to think he knew her.

But sometimes, she would throw a spammer in the works. She’d express a degree of loneliness. She’d express her fear of being left behind. It was difficult to read her actions at times, but he had realised she was just as brutally honest as he was. In that moment, he realised she was scared. Scared of losing their friendship. Even if she had made a half-hearted joke about it, she had brought it up.

Jogging to catch up with her, he threw his arm around her shoulders in a one-armed hug. ‘’Don’t be stupid Akane, I’ll always have time for you’’ he grunted as she attempted to pull free.

Freezing as thought he had dropped a bucket of cold water on her, she blinked at him, before looking down anxiously. ‘’Promise?’’ she questioned, her voice small, insecure.

In that moment, Nijimura couldn’t say he had seen her look for vulnerable. She was the definition of strength, a pillar of solidarity. He had never thought that she needed stability of her own when she was exactly that for those she let close enough.

Tightening his hold on her, he nodded. ‘’Yeah’’ he promised. If she needed him, then he’d be there. Just like she was for him.


	4. Their Bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. Tadatoshi Fujimaki does. If I did, I would’ve given Himuro and Nijimura the panels their friendship deserves.
> 
> I do however own Akane. Along with any other and all original characters that are introduced.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> \- Styxx.

**Third Year, Teiko Middle school, 3-A.**

‘’Did you really have to beat the crap out of him?’’ Akane questioned boredly. Watching the boys basketball first string practice was not on her high list of priorities, not in her third year. She thought it was incredibly troublesome being dragged around by Nijimura, but she would never say no to him where she could avoid it, as long as it didn’t inconvenience her too much.

Looking over his shoulder, he shrugged. ‘’He deserved it. It’s what he gets for skipping on practice’’ he snarled. Looking over the beat-up junior in front of him, Nijimura admired his handiwork.

Akane had to give it to Shuzo, he had done a pretty good job beating the hell out of Haizaki. From what she could recall from her limited experiences with the junior, he was troublesome. The kid barely respected his elders, frequently missed practice; even when he was set as a team regular. He brought girls to practice the few times he attended and had even tried to flirt with her in the beginning.

Nijimura had been quick to try and defend her, his protectiveness kicking into overdrive. Before he could touch the kid, Akane had dropped him. Using the arm Haizaiki had on her shoulder as leverage, she had flipped him over her, her eyes bright with annoyance. The rest of the generation of miracles had been quick to try and calm their senpai down, as Nijimura looked on in pride.

‘’Nijimura-senpai’’ Akashi interrupted, looking between his senpais and his team mate.

Laughing lightly, Akane pushed herself off the wall she was leaning on and walked passed Nijimura, patting Akashi on the shoulder as she left.

‘’Don’t let Captain-san cause too much trouble eh, Akashi’’ she teased before she passed the change room threshold.

Looking over his captain again, Akashi resisted the urge to sigh. It was like Haizaiki liked getting beat up by Akane and Nijimura. Both the girls volleyball team captain and the boys basketball team captain took turns putting Haizaiki in his place when he acted up. Whilst doing so, cementing their reputations as _‘Teikos Demon Captain Duo’_. Since Nijimura had become captain of the basketball team, Akane had become a more frequent site for the first string. On occasion, she acted as a buffer for the team when Shuzo got too aggressive. Whilst others, she offered to help put them through the ringer.

In her third year, Akane had done well for herself. Whilst still maintaining her reputation, she had been chosen as her teams captain, where she lead Teiko girls volleyball team to nationals and represented Tokyo. Akane was a fair captain, albeit strict. Despite her reputation and her leadership, her team loved her. She was reliable, steadfast, confident and encouraging. She never humiliated her team, instead offering them constructive criticism on where they could improve, whilst offering to help them in her free time.

Not losing out to Akane, Nijimura had been picked as captain of his team in his third year. Similarly, to Akane, Nijimura was a well-respected captain, strict but fair. Despite Teikos drive for ultimate victory, he put the well-being of his team mates first. When regulars were pushing themselves too hard, he could scold them until they left practice early, forcing them to rest. If they felt like the pressure of being on the team was too much, he would ease up on training and let them go at their own pace until they sorted through their mental block.

Akashi knew Akane adored them. On occasion, she babied the first string when Nijimura wasn’t paying attention. Akashi also knew that when it came to Akane, the basketball teams captain would look the other way. Akashi had a hunch that she knew, but he would never be able to prove it.

‘’Wanna tell me what was so important that you missed an official game, Haizaki-kun’’ Nijimura questioned, malice lacing his words, the unvoiced promise of pain if the answer did not placate him.

Tilting his head in curiosity, Akashi watched his captain. Lately, he had been more violent. Something that hadn’t happened since Akane got injured that once time during volleyball practice over a year ago…

‘’I hashd avv dasht’’ Haizakis muffed response came. Nijimura truly had out done himself, he had effectively rendered Haizaki unable to communicate properly.

A feminine laugh cut through the atmosphere before Akane re-entered the change room. Grabbing Nijimuras arm, she pulled him out with her this time, all the while muttering about how Teiko needed its captain on the court.

Akashi was left to watch his senpais backs as they left. Akane was teasing Nijimura, calling his mood ‘Shuu’s pms’, while Nijimura was letting himself be dragged by the shorter female, not raising to her goading.

Not for the first time since becoming vice captain under Nijimura, Akashi was left wondering when they would become something more than friends. If Nijimura left it too long…Akane may become someone out of his reach, and that thought scared Akashi, since he wanted nothing more than to see his senpai happy.


	5. They Parted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. Tadatoshi Fujimaki does. If I did, I would’ve given Himuro and Nijimura the panels their friendship deserves.
> 
> I do however own Akane. Along with any other and all original characters that are introduced.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> \- Styxx

If anyone asked Akane what she thought of Nijimura Shuzo, she’d respond with _‘bright’_. Because he was. Nijumura Shuzo was one of the most genuinely _bright_ and _fluffy_ people she had ever met. Not in the literal sense. Everyone in Teiko knew that he wasn’t a ray of sunshine, and would probably beat the hell out of anyone for even thinking it. No, Akane knew Shuzo. They were friends after all. She considered them to be best friends. Three years of middle school cemented that thought. They had been through the wars together. Both literally and figuratively. The handful of times Akane _broke_. When she mentally broke, and felt lost.

He was there. Silent, stable. Never once had he questioned _what was wrong_. He wasn’t stupid. He knew she’d talk when she needed. She _trusted_ him after all. And having her trust meant giving her space. 

So when she turned up at his home in the middle of the night, half way through their first year, eyes red from crying, looking deathly pale, shaking from the rain water her clothes had soaked in. He pulled her in and sent her to the bathroom to warm up in the shower. Gave her his clothes and waited. Even when his younger siblings hovered over her, concern shining in their young eyes. Even when his mother and father watched from the doorway to his bedroom, eyes remorseful, he hadn’t pushed. When she finally fell asleep, exhaustion taking over, he couldn’t help but feel sad. Sad for his friend, who seemed to have trouble expressing herself. Despite the pangs of sadness he felt for Akane, he still wouldn’t push.

Nijimura didn’t know how much that meant to her. Not until their second year, when she expressed fear at losing him. Upon reflection, he would realise that Akane was simple. She spoke her mind when necessary, but wouldn’t if that meant showing any sort of weakness. She was the eldest daughter. The older sibling. Akane knew pressure and expectation better than anyone. But so did Shuzo. So when she made him promise to never leave her…part of him broke. Not because he thought he was making an empty promise. But because if there was ever a moment in the future where he would have to leave her, it would hurt her more than anything.

Akane was not stupid. She knew it was stupid of her to make him promise to stick around. She _understood_ that sometimes, things just happened. So towards the end of their third year, shortly after Nijimura retired his captaincy, she tried to ease his concerns. She knew his father was ill, that if he got worse, Shuzo might need to go somewhere she couldn’t follow. She knew he’d feel incredibly guilty. That he would treat her like class and walk on eggshells for as long as possible. But Akane knew it would hurt _him_ just as much. To leave. 

‘’I’ll be okay you know’’ she assured one night. They were in his bedroom, her reading a shounen manga, lying across his bed. He was sitting at his desk, blankly staring at the wall in front of him. 

Turning to face her slowly, he blinked, then frowned. ‘’I know that’’ he grunted, his voice sounded gravely.

‘’We’ll be okay’’ she persisted, sitting up to give him a hard look. Her eyes tearing up slightly at the powerless look he shot at her. She believed they’d be okay. They had to be.

‘’I know’’ he murmured this time, tone softer, more resigned. This time, he got up and sat beside her on his bed. He knew she believed they’d be fine, but he still had his doubts. If he had to say goodbye, he was certain that _he’d_ be the one worse off between them.

Tugging his hand into her lap, she laced their fingers and leaned her head against his shoulder. ‘’It’s okay Shuzo, I get it’’. And she did. She always did. Because as much as he understood her, she _understood_ him. He _trusted_ her just as much as she did him. Sometimes, she didn’t need to verbally show she was there for him. But there were times he needed to hear things before he got trapped in his own head.

‘’If we ever go our separate ways, we’ll always be friends, we’ll always be together. Because you’re Nijimura and I’m Suzuki’’ she went on. She felt like she was reassuring herself more than she was reassuring him, but he seemed to be taking it, if the tightening of his fingers in her hand was anything to go by.

‘’And we’ll meet again. If fate ever pulls us apart, we’ll meet again, okay?’’ she felt silly, really. She wasn’t naïve, or stupid. But she genuinely didn’t want this friendship to ever end and if she had to come off clingy just this once so that he would know how much he meant to her, she’d do it.

‘’Yeah’’ he rasped. Turning his head to burry in her blueberry smelling hair. She could feel the silent tears, even if she acted like she hadn’t heard his tone of voice.

Sitting there, she just let him. Because Nijimura Shuzo was all parts _bright_ and _fluffy_. To her, he was the best person she could have hoped to become friends with. For once in their friendship, there was no teasing or taunting, no masking of emotions. Just pure _vulnerability_.

By the time she left that night, she felt raw and emotionally exhausted.

By the time she left that night, he felt raw and emotionally exhausted.

But by the end of that night, they knew where they stood, and were both willing to fight for their friendship, no matter that happened in the future.


	6. Of New Friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. Tadatoshi Fujimaki does. If I did, I would’ve given Himuro and Nijimura the panels their friendship deserves.
> 
> I do not own Haikyuu. Haruichi Furudate does. If I did, I'd probably have already made a crossover OVA or something.
> 
> I do however own Akane. Along with any other and all original characters that are introduced.
> 
> I DID IT. I combined two of my favourite sporting universes. Akane-chan is in well...you'll see. I love'd writing her interactions with the cats!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> \- Styxx.

**First year Highschool; Nekoma High, 1-B.**

It was the start of a new school year, and Akane already felt exhausted. No thanks to her unique appearance, she was easily recognisable. Due to being so easy to recognise, she had already been approached by many clubs, all claiming they could make good use of her athletic-ness. Even Nekomas girls team had approached her, trying to convince her that with her on their team, Nekoma would make nationals that year.

Unfortunately for them, Akane was _exhausted_. It had been a month since Shuzo had left to the states, and despite keeping in frequent contact, she _missed_ him. From experience, very few could keep up with her personality. She was prone to teasing those around her, and some took it as being malicious. Akane was not a bully, but she didn’t have the energy to try and change the minds of the little people. 

So, instead, she opted to not take part in club activities, instead, joining the _going home club. ‘He would be so disappointed’_ she thought, as she grudgingly made her way to the gymnasium. _‘What a waste of talent’ _he’d complain, she thought to herself with a smile.__

__Entrance ceremonies were such a drag. All schools were the same in this respect. The general expectations of the students attending were the same. It isn’t like she was going to some posh elitist school. Akane begun zoning out, the dull voice of the principle almost putting her to sleep. That was until she caught sight of the unruly hair of the boy a couple rows ahead of her. Blinking, she noticed it looked like he hadn’t even brushed his hair before leaving home that morning. Upon inspection, she realise it was some sort of style. Probably born from his inability to tame the birds nest atop his head._ _

__Sensing eyes on him, the boy with unruly bed hair scanned the gymnasium, until he met Akanes stare. Blinking out of her stupor, she turned her attention back to the principals speech, pretending to pay attention._ _

__That was until she noticed the bored look of a boy in her class. He was short, shorter than her at least. Dark hair, and cat like gold eyes. He looked like her had a permanent look of boredom etched on his face. Or at least, he looked like he’d rather be anywhere else, doing anything else._ _

__Akane could relate. Entrance ceremonies were the bane of her existence, and played on her patience – what little she had to begin with-._ _

__Zoning out again, Akane could hardly wait for it to be finished. She would rather fall asleep at her desk, over the gymnasium any day._ _

__|_ _

__As with the beginning of every new school year, every class was walked to their classroom and assigned their seats._ _

__As with the beginning of every first year, mandatory introductions were held, so that students could get to know their classmates, or at the very least acquaint themselves with each other._ _

__Introductions were a hassle in Akanes books. She couldn’t say she cared much for the names, faces or interests of those around her. She didn’t intent to make friends._ _

__That was until it came time for the bored looking boy she noticed early to introduce himself._ _

__From where she was sitting, he looked shy, uninterested. ‘’Kozume Kenma…and I like games’’ he introduced. His voice was pitched right, not overtly loud or obnoxious, but not so soft that she had to strain to hear him. He sounded quietly confident, Akane couldn’t help but think he reminded her of someone._ _

__When he sat back down, she tuned out again. None of her other classmates interested her._ _

__When it came her turn to introduce herself, Akane had been so zoned out that a classmate had to nudge her to get her attention._ _

__Silently thanking Nijimura socialising her enough to not jump when suddenly touched, she stood, albeit slightly slouched. ‘’Suzuki Akane. I’m not interested in making friends. I’m just here to get an education’’ she introduced._ _

__Sitting down, she felt a strange sense of déjà vu._ _

__As the next person begun their introduction, Akane felt like someone was watching her. Turning her head, she met the curious wide gaze of Kozume Kenma. He looked interested, which she imagined was out of character for the shorter, cat like male._ _

__Sending him a small smile, she lifted his hand in a wave before dropping her head to take a nap._ _

__

__**Omake.**_ _

__After finishing her bento, Akane quietly made her way to Kenmas desk. Leaning over his shoulder, she let out an appreciative noise._ _

__Not expecting anyone to be in the classroom for lunch, let alone in his personal bubble, Kenma jumped, dropping his phone on his desk._ _

__Muffling a laugh, Akane reached out and finished the boss for him before handing him his phone back and slinking out of the classroom, looking like a cat that got the canary._ _


	7. Important Juniors and Protective Seniors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. Tadatoshi Fujimaki does. If I did, I would’ve given Himuro and Nijimura the panels their friendship deserves.
> 
> I do not own Haikyuu. Haruichi Furudate does. If I did, I'd probably have already made a crossover OVA or something.
> 
> I do however own Akane. Along with any other and all original characters that are introduced.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> \- Styxx

Suzuki Akane did not know what to make of the call she was currently on the receiving end of. Since starting high school, she couldn’t say she hadn’t been keeping tabs of kiseki no sedai. She would usually try and watch any official matches they had so she could update Nijimura, but apart from that, she had consciously kept her distance. For her, it was too painful to stay friendly with the children that Shuzo adored so much. Call it selfish but having to talk about how much she missed her friend with the people who had monopolised most of his time in middle school would have hurt too much. 

That aside, they all had her contact detail, if there was ever a situation where they needed her help. 

It seemed like that day had come sooner than later. 

Akane had just closed up the gymnasium after a gruelling training session. Exhausted, she hadn’t bothered to check the caller ID before flipping her phone open and holding it to her ear. 

_‘’Suzuki senpai’’_ a broken voice greeted. 

Stopping midstep, Akane blinked slowly. She had known the members of Teikos first string for long enough to be able to differentiate between their voices, so she was surprised when Kuroko had called. Kuroko Testuya was an odd child. His brutal honesty reminded her of Nijimura. But he held a childlike curiosity when it came to all things. He was persistent and determined. Something she recognised in herself.

Stopping her recollection of the younger male, she gripped her phone tighter. ‘’Has something happened?’’ she asked concernedly. She would kick herself if she didn’t comfort Nijimuras favourite child, if he didn’t find out and kick her himself. 

_‘’…I don’t know what to do senpai.’’_

Akane had met a lot of people over the years. People going through different stages of their lives. Some were happy, optimistic, content. Others were sad, angry, confused….broken. She winced when she realised that Shuzos beloved kohai sounded so broken. And she had never been at such a loss on what to say.

‘’Are you okay?’’ she questioned. Deciding to act on her older sister instincts, she started asking home about his well-being, trying to gauge where he hurt. 

Slowly, he started talking to her. He told her about the gradual change in kiseki no sedais attitudes. From Aomine and his realisation that he had no legitimate competition, to Akashi who had developed a superior personality. Midorima, Murasakibara and Kise had been swept along in the commotion. The five of them begun dominating competition, ruthlessly so, breaking the spirits of those they played against, making them hate the sport. 

Akane clenched her hand around her phone, a deep sadness blooming within her. She didn’t feel guilty, not necessarily. Sadness that Teikos motto of absolute victory had broken such promising boys. Sadness that they had turned on each other in frustration. Sadness that only one remained in his right mind. 

Sadness paved the way for anger. Anger that the boys hadn’t been supported in the right ways since Nijimuras departure. Anger that _he_ would feel responsible for not being able to guide them from where he was. Anger that he would feel _guilty_ for not _staying_. 

_‘’Senpai, I want to quit basketball’’_ Kuroko confessed with a half-concealed sob. 

Akanes heart broke. She was no stranger to seeing people being hurt by the things they loved. But hearing pure, innocent Kuroko want to give up on his love hurt.

She offered no words of comfort. She felt that nothing she said would make him feel any better, so she kept quiet for the most part. 

Towards the end of the call, she made him promise to keep in contact with her more frequently. Threatening to beat him senseless if he didn’t.

When they hung up, Akane resolved herself to help Kuroko as much as she could, without interfering with kisekis problem directly. Just because she wasn’t their senpai anymore, didn’t mean she could push them here and there when she needed to. 

 

**Omake**

 

‘’Why don’t you apply to Nekoma? You’d get to see me every day’’ she questioned.

‘’That’s why I’m not applying to Nekoma, senpai’’ Kuroko informed smartly.

Blinking, she reached over to smack him upside the head.

‘’Seirin…is good. It’s fairly new, only a year old’’ she offered, passing the schools pamphlet to the younger male.

Taking it from her, he looked through the leaflet thoughtfully.

‘’Do they have a basketball team?’’ he questioned curiously.

Thinking back to a particularly obnoxious gentle giant, she nodded slowly. ‘’Yeah, and their captain is a pretty great guy, from what I remember’’.

Fixing one of his emotionless stares at his senpai, he tried reading her body language. ‘’Does your boyfriend go there senpai?’’ he asked, knowing full well that she didn’t have one.


	8. Becoming a Cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. Tadatoshi Fujimaki does. If I did, I would’ve given Himuro and Nijimura the panels their friendship deserves.
> 
> I do not own Haikyuu. Haruichi Furudate does. If I did, I'd probably have already made a crossover OVA or something.
> 
> I do however own Akane. Along with any other and all original characters that are introduced.
> 
> Please note. In this shot, Akane and Kenma are still in their first years. Yaku and Kuroo are in their second years.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> \- Styxx

Sometime during her middle school volleyball career, Yaku had dubbed Akane _‘The Champion’_. Suzuki Akane was one of the few known players to hold captaincy while playing Libero. Whether she was on the court behind her setter, middle blocker and winged spiker, or rotated off, Akane encouraged her team. Wherever she was during a game, the moment she started shouting orders, the moment her team heard her voice, they stood that little bit straighter. They tried that little bit harder. They knew, Akane always had their backs, if her skill as a Libero was anything to go by. 

So, when Suzuki Akane started her first year at Nekoma, without joining the girls volleyball team, Yaku acted. Playing her middle school games for his coach and senpais. Telling them about her on court and off court influence. Selling how much of an addition to the team she would be. 

However, life was not so easy. Yaku was not the only one that was after Teiko’s volleyball _Champion_. No, Nekomas girls volleyball team knew how much of a precious commodity Suzuki Akane was. 

So, one day, when Yaku had managed to get a unanimous agreement from the team to approach her for their manager position, he was not surprised to see the girls volleyball team captain and vice-captain trying to recruit her. 

Leaning against the corridor window outside her classroom, one hand in her pocket, the other holding a small carton of strawberry milk to her lips, bored look painted on her face, was Suzuki Akane in all her yankee glory.

Yaku couldn’t help but wince when he heard the road the captain had taken. _‘Think of how well we could do with you on our team!’_ and _‘This is our last year to get to nationals, lets do it together!’_. Suzuki Akane looked the furthest thing from interested, instead, looking passed them to something in her classroom. Following her gaze, Yaku noticed she was looking at a bland looking first year who was playing on some kind of portable game console. Blinking, he slowly looked back at her and noticed the longing look she was sending the boy in the classroom. 

Before the captain could launch into another tirade, the bland looking first year stepped out of the classroom, walking over to Suzuki. Handing her the console he had been playing, he turned and walked back into the classroom.

‘’Huh, wasn’t that Kozume kun? He’s kind of dull…for a setter’’ the captain murmured after Kozume had left. 

Yaku watched as Akanes posture had changed from uninterest, to outright hostility.

Pushing herself off the wall, Akane pushed herself between the captain and vice-captain to make her way back into the classroom. Stopping before she reached the door, she glared at the senior girls, ‘’Kenma is a better setter than anyone on your team will ever be, and he’ll probably lead his team to nationals when he’s given the chance’’. 

Before the two senpai could retort, Kuroo swept in like the mischevious cat he was, slinking to stand beside Akane. 

‘’Do you have an issue with our manager?’’ he questioned, amusement lacing his words.

Yaku had to give it to Akane, for all the anger and annoyance she seemed to express, she had barely reacted to Kuroos declaration. 

Once Kuroo had made an appearance, the captain and vice-captain had both become stuttering messes as they turned tail and ran. 

‘’Get lost Kuroo’’ came her annoyed demand. 

Yaku would give it to her, she hadn’t even stuttered when addressing him. In most cases, females fell victim to Kuroos charm; either his good looks or sweet words. Akane had fallen for either.

‘’Now now Akane-chan, shouldn’t you give your senpai some of your time. We did come all the way her to recruit you after all’’ Kuroo teased. 

Tilting her head to the side, Akane met Yakus gaze before he could look away. Eventhough he was notoriously hot blooded himself, he could barely meet Akanes gave head on. She gave off the vibe that she could see a persons deepest secrets if they held eye contact for too long. 

Instead of responding to Kuroo, she kept her gaze on Yaku. Before he could get too uncomfortable, she spoke.

‘’You’re Morisuke Yaku, aren’t you?’’ she questioned, curiosity flitting over her face. 

Blinking, he slowly nodded. He hadn’t expected her to know him when he came to speak to her. A pleasant surprise he thought.

‘’You’re the only reason Nekoma gets as far as it does. That along with the troublesome middle blocker’’ she stated. Her voice sounding annoyed towards the end, when she acknowledged Kuroos skill as a player. But beneath it, he heard a degree of respect. 

Before Kuroo or Yaku could respond, Kenmas bored tone cut in. ‘’Stop bothering Akane’’. Both senpai had turned to look at the younger male, who was still playing his game. 

‘’Kenma already asked me to manage the team’’ she said as she pushed herself away from Kuroo to enter the classroom. She sounded partly amused. 

Whilst Yaku and Kuroo processed what she had said, Akane took it upon herself to slam the classroom door in their faces. ‘’Now go away’’ came her muffed voice.

Turning to look at Yaku, Kuroo smirked, before he turned and made his way to the second-year classrooms. ‘’Looks like we didn’t need to recruit her after all’’ he teased. Kuroo would be lying if he said he wasn’t surprised that his unusually introverted childhood friend took an interest in something that wasn’t a game. He’d be lying if he said that the fact that she seemed to be _friends_ with Kenma wasn’t a surprise. Kuroo looked forward to how interesting things would become with their loose cannon of a manager managing them. 

Despite walking behind Kuroo, Yaku could practically feel the look on the middle blockers face. Pulling a disgusted face, Yaku delivered his notorious kick to the back of Kuroos knees, snarling ‘stop being so creepy you damned nerd’.

 

**Omake**

There was never a dull day with the Nekoma boys volleyball team, if today was anything to go by.

‘’GET BACK HERE YOU SAD EXCUSE FOR A MALE’’ a high pitched feminine shriek echoed in the gymnasium. 

Smiling to himself, Nekomas couch sat on his chair, nodding happily. Nekomata sensei approved of the female addition to the team, she was good motivation to take training more seriously.

Watching as the third year was being dragged back into the gymnasium by the infuriated female. 

‘’Sensei…shouldn’t we stop her…?’’ a concerned voice questioned.

A snort came from somewhere behind Nekomata sensei.

‘’Better him than us’’ Kuroo called cheerfully. 

Kenma watched on in agony, pitying the third year that dare cut practice.

Yaku stood somewhere beside Nekoma sensei, arms crossed across his chest, nodding in approval at the bloodthirsty manager. 

The rest of the team looked on wearily, praying the tempered manager wouldn’t turn her attention on them.

And thus, the legend of _**Nekomas Demon Manager**_ was born.


	9. Demon Managers and Reputations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Haikyuu. Haruichi Furudate does. If I did, I'd probably have already made a crossover OVA or something.
> 
> I do however own Akane. Along with any other and all original characters that are introduced.
> 
> Akanes Second year at Nekoma.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> \- Styxx

‘’Psst, Yaku san’’

Turning his attention away from the conversation he was having with Yamoto, Yaku met Nishinoyas expectant stare questioningly. 

‘’Isn’t that Teikos _Champion?_ ’’ he gestured to the figure in the distance.

Following the gesture, Yaku was met with Nekomas manager spiking a volleyball at Kuroos face, shouting something about not bullying kohais. Bokuto was cheering for her somewhere off to the side, shouting for her to put Kuroo in his place, whilst Akaashi attempted to pull his captain away from the scene, before the demon manager turned her attention on them. 

Turning back to Nishinoya, he nodded half-heartedly, already used to the surprise of other team Liberos when they found out Suzuki Akane managed them. 

After Yakus affirmative, Nishinoya tore off to the side of the gymnasium where Akane was. When he reached her, she was bowing her head low, apologising to Daichi and Tsukishima for her out of hand captain and his cheap provocation. Before either male could respond, Akane was pulling Kuroo by the ear and dragging him away whilst muttering to herself about troublesome senpais. 

Nishinoya watched the notorious Libero in awe. He heard the rumours of her personality, but seeing it in person was another thing entirely. 

Smiling widely, he decided he couldn’t wait to try and practice with her during their free time.


	10. First Meetings, First Impressions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Haikyuu. Haruichi Furudate does. If I did, I'd probably have already made a crossover OVA or something.
> 
> I do however own Akane. Along with any other and all original characters that are introduced.
> 
> Akanes first year at Nekoma. Meeting Bokuto and Akaashi.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> \- Styxx.

Opening the gymnasium door, Akane attempted to enter drawing as little attention to her presence as possible. It was an outrageously hot day, even though it was summer, and she was having difficulty keeping her tempter in check with the scorching heat. Slowly making her way to Nekomas coaches, Akane dropped the bag filled with the teams refreshments and started pulling the bottles out, ready for the boys when they finished their game.

Apparently, she hadn’t been as quiet as she had hoped. The moment she stood, she met the wide-eyed curious gaze of a silver haired player on the court. 

Kuroo, being the provocateur that he was, called something on the court at the silver haired male, who responded by blowing a raspberry.

Once the game was over and Akane had passed towels and drinks out to the players, the silver haired player approached her, with a bored looking junior following behind him.

‘’I’m Bokuto!’’ he introduced enthusiastically, his smile wider than anything she had ever seen. Blinkingly slowly, she nodded.

‘’I know’’ She responded.

Her lacklustre response seemed to have no effect on the owl looking male. His companion however looked as though he was resisting the urge to sigh in exasperation. 

‘’You’re Fukurodanis ace. I’ve seen you play Bokuto san’’ she explained. Akane was thorough, even before she had become Nekomas manager. She was aware of other players around her.

‘’And you’re Akaashi san’’ she addressed Bokutos kohai. ‘’You’ll have your work cut out for you in the coming year, setter-san’’.

Nodding at the female, he turned to make his way back to his team.

Before leaving, he looked over his shoulder at Akane with a small smirk. ‘’I think you’ll have it worse, Champion-san’’.

Blinking, Bokuto went to follow Akaashi, loudly questioning what a ‘champion’ was and what it had to do with Nekomas manager.

Akanes shoulders slumped the moment she heard Kuroos distinctive ‘oya oya’ from somewhere behind her. She knew he would be curious to see how things played out.

She had underestimated Akaashi by presuming he would have no prior knowledge of her. Sighing, she levelled her gaze to where the males had retreated to and met Akaashis stare. Raising her hand in a wave, she smirked. Akaashi would be an interesting opponent in the future. And Bokuto, Bokuto would be someone interesting to neutralise, especially with the king of provocation on her team.


	11. Watching them Grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. Tadatoshi Fujimaki does. If I did, I would’ve given Himuro and Nijimura the panels their friendship deserves.
> 
> I do however own Akane. Along with any other and all original characters that are introduced.
> 
> Akanes second year at Nekoma. Basketball winter cup.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> \- Styxx.

She hadn’t really meant to be there. She had spent the better half of the last week convincing herself that she wouldn’t go. But the part of her that felt like she owed him something seemed to win out. So, there she was, watching the final winter cup match; Rakuzan V Seirin. 

Akane felt a degree of remorse. She had been present for the majority of the matches, and unintentionally witnessed some of kiseki no sedais off court interactions. Although there seemed to be the constant competitiveness she had come to expect, there appeared to be a heavy atmosphere…an underlying issue they all seemed to be facing alone. 

With a heavy heart, she watched Rakuzan dominate the match. Current Akashi was a force to be reckoned with. He was cold, calculating and demanding. All the things Akane had never associated with her red headed junior. His sole focus seemed to be in victory. 

Akane winced when she looked over Seirin. They looked exhausted but determined. Kuroko, Kagami, Kiyoshi. The entire team looked so set on winning too.

There seemed to be one massive difference between the teams. Trust, Akane thought. Seiren had a solid support system, each individual player supporting another, unconditional trust in their team mates to cover them if they fell short, to back them up where needed. 

Rakuzan’s flow was determinant on Akashi, and the orders he gave his team mates. Although there was a degree of trust, it seemed like it was forced. Rakuzan seemed to trust Akashi more out of fear, than choice. The thought worried Akane; Akashi had been one of her favourites after all. 

Eventually, there was a turn in the tide. The shadow player Rakuzan had cultivated seemed to question Akashi, challenge him even. The result was…Akashis return. Akane couldn’t understand from where she was standing, but it seemed like the Akashi Seijuuro from her Teiko days was back. And from there, the game had truly begun.

The game had become outright riveting, neither team willing to back down until the very end. They both gave their all. And when the end game buzzer sounded, Akane waited with a bated breath. Seiren had won. Kuroko had won, and Akashi looked grateful, soft even. 

It wasn’t until someone called out to her in concern, that Akane realised she was crying. Turning to the source, she met the gaze of Satsuki Momoi. Blinking in surprise, she stiffened when she felt her former kohai throw herself at her, gushing about how much she missed her, and how pretty she had gotten in their time apart. Petting Momois head fondly, she waited for the younger female to calm down before slowly pulling away. 

Looking over Momois shoulder, Akane met the bashful stare of Aomine Daiki. Closing the distance, she pulled the taller male into her arms, muttering about how idiotic her stupid kohai were for making her worry, for causing Kuroko so much pain, and about how lucky they were she hadn’t ratted them out to Shu.

She hadn’t realised until she felt Aomine return her hug that she was crying into his shirt. He was muttering gruff apologies under his breath, trying to soothe the female that stood on his former beloved captains level. The last thing he wanted was to see this person cry, least of all because of his, and his former teams stupidity. 

Once she had calmed down, they had caught up for a little while before Akane had to leave them. Before they parted, she told them to call her if they were going to set up a catch up, that she would love to be there to kick some sense into her former kohai. 

When she had left and Aomine and Momoi had regrouped with their team, Imayoshi threw them a knowing smirk.

‘’Was that Nijimuras girl I saw you two talking to?’’ he questioned slyly.

He was met with a kick to the shins and a punch to the shoulder.


	12. Poking the Bear...Or lioness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. Tadatoshi Fujimaki does. If I did, I would’ve given Himuro and Nijimura the panels their friendship deserves.
> 
> I do however own Akane. Along with any other and all original characters that are introduced.
> 
> Teiko basketball match. Akane meets Imayoshi and Hanamiya
> 
> Enjoy!  
> \- Styxx.

‘’Shu!’’ Akane cried in surprise when she saw a player on the opposing team elbow him hard in the gut. 

The game had been progressing slowly, excruciating slowly. Teiko seemed to be a little worse for wear, even with Murasakibara and Midorima on the court. The opponent seemed to be taking their inferiority complex out on Nijimura, who was accumulating injuries the longer he remained on the court.

Akashi searched the crowed for the concerned volleyball player. When he met her gaze, he tried to send her a small smile in an attempt to soothe her. This had the opposite effect and Akane looked almost ready to beat up their opponent. 

When the game ended with Teikos inevitable win, Akane rushed to Nijimuras side, fussing over him whilst grumbling about _shitty sportsmanship_ and somebodies’ _stupid pride_. 

Nijimura seemed to take her concern in stride, letting her fuss until she was satisfied. He knew better than to try and stop her when she started working herself up. A concerned and worried Suzuki Akane terrified the Teiko power forward. 

When she was happy, Akashi helped Nijimura to the change rooms where the team would be debriefed. 

During her wait for Nijimura, two players from the opposing team had approached Akane. One looking bored, the other looking an odd mix of curious and smug. 

Before either could say anything, a hand rested itself atop her head as a body leaned against her.

‘’Imayoshi-san, Hanamiya’’ Nijimura greeted, voice laced with annoyance. His other arm slipping around her waist to pull her further away from the two males before them. 

Imayoshis snake like eyes squinted as his lips pulled into a knowing smirk. ‘’Captain-san, Girlfriend-san’’ he greeted back, voice sounding too smug for Akanes liking. 

‘’Good to see you uninjured Nijimura. Would have hated to see you hurt’’ Hanamiya taunted with a vicious smile. 

Stiffening in Shuzos hold, Akane attempted to lunge at the other second year student. Predicting this, Nijimura tightened his hold on her and tugged her closer. She settled for snarling when she realised she couldn’t get out of Shuzos firm grip. 

Imayoshis smirk grew wider if possible, his eyes opening to analyse Akane, along with the way she seemed to back off when Nijimura subdued her. 

Not liking the older males look, Shuzo pushed Akane so that that could barely see her from behind him and smiled menacingly. 

‘’I’d run along before spitfire here decides to render you both unable to retain life. She doesn’t take too kindly to threats to her family’’ he warned offhandedly, gripping Akanes wrist to stop her from getting around him to attack them. He could feel her fuming behind him, hands itching to throw the first punch.

Smiling, Imayoshi tilted his head slightly before turning to leave, nudging Hanamiya to leave ahead of him.

Stopping, he looked over his shoulder at Nijimura and Akane. ‘’Until next time’’ he fare-welled. 

When they were out of sight, Nijimura turned to the shorter female behind him, and couldn’t stop the smile that pulled at his lips.

Akane was muttering _I’ll kill you’s_ and _who do they think they are’s_ under her breath, her eyes narrowed in anger.

In that moment, he couldn’t be more appreciative that someone was willing to get mad on his behalf. Plus, she was kind of cute when she was pissed.


	13. The Suzukis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. Tadatoshi Fujimaki does. If I did, I would’ve given Himuro and Nijimura the panels their friendship deserves.
> 
> I do however own Akane. Along with any other and all original characters that are introduced.
> 
> Teiko third year; Akane and Nijimura.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> \- Styxx.

‘’As always, well done Suzuki-kun’’ the teacher praised as she handed the latest test back to Akane. As usual, Akane had achieved top results. 

Walking back to her seat, she eyed Nijimura, who looked as though he would rather be anywhere other than there in that moment.

Eventually, the teacher had gotten to Nijimura. ‘’I wish I could say this was unexpected Nijimura-kun. Perhaps I should find someone to tutor you?’’ she questioned in exasperation.

It was a well-known fact in their year that Nijimura was notoriously bad at studying. Despite being captain of the basketball team, and member of the health committee, studious he was not. Nijimura was certainly responsible towards his studies, getting the required marks to pass, but apart from that he barely applied himself. 

Akane was the opposite. She was well rounded in everything she did. Everything she did, she applied herself one hundred and ten percent. So it was no surprise that her results were good. 

What was a surprise, particularly for Nijimura was that after basketball and volleyball practice, Akane had dragged him home with her. Once there, she had sat him down in her living room -ignoring the curious stares of her mother and younger brother- and pulled out all of their materials. 

Smiling in amusement, Akanes mother had brought them refreshments and snacks every forty minutes, whilst her little brother helped issue punishment for every answer Shuzo got wrong.

And that’s the story behind how Nijimura Shuzo had suddenly become a B+ student within the course of a month.

When asked, he mumbled about demon spawn and the devil personally tutoring him every day.


	14. When Bestfriends meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. Tadatoshi Fujimaki does. If I did, I would’ve given Himuro and Nijimura the panels their friendship deserves.
> 
> I do however own Akane. Along with any other and all original characters that are introduced.
> 
> Akane meets Himuro when visiting Nijimura.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> \- Styxx.

They were talking in hushed tones across from him, she had her phone out showing him something, he let out his glittery-pretty boy laugh, eyes crinkling in amusement. 

He could feel the vein threatening to pop in his forehead. 

Nijimura Shuzo was not a jealous man by any means, but she was here to visit him god damnit. 

Shuzo hadn’t seen Akane in person since he left at the end of middle school. Despite the odd video call here and there, he had never been able to see the full extent of her growth. He wasn’t blind, he knew Akane had been pretty during their younger years, but seeing how beautiful she had become over the years seemed to take his breath away. 

So, when she had surprised him with a visit to the states after graduating high school, he had jumped at the chance to catch up. 

Unfortunately for him, Himuro had coincidently bumped into them during their lunch.

Following the introductions, Akane had invited Himuro to join them, citing that any friend of Shuzo was a friend of hers. But he knew better. She was curious to see how Nijimura could be friends with such a pretty boy.

So, an hour later, he found himself…third wheeling his own lunch-date. Apparently introducing his two best friends was the wrong thing to do. But he couldn’t bring himself to be mad. It was rare for Akane to get on so well upon meeting someone new, she still had trouble filtering some things. Well, he couldn’t bring himself to be mad at her.

Himuro was a different story. Since meeting Akane, the male had turned on his prince persona to one hundred and twenty percent, smiling prettily at her, leaning in to listen to whatever she was saying. He was getting under Nijimuras skin.

Before Shuzo could make a scene, Akanes phone beeped, signalling she had gotten a text. Reading the text, she offered the boys – no men – an apologetic smile, explaining that she had to leave, her brother wanted to explore.

Standing, she hugged both males, dropped enough money to cover all of lunch, and hurried out the door.

Smiling knowingly, Himuro bumped Nijimuras shoulder before the latter could kill him. 

‘’She was showing me this photo of you with bleached hair’’ Himuro explained, laughter in his voice.

‘’I didn’t ask’’ Nijimura grunted, sitting back down to finish his lunch.

‘’No, of course not’’ Himuro agreed, following his friends lead.

After he had finished his lunch, his phone buzzed, signalling a new text. Blinking Nijimura pulled his phone out and almost choked when he read the text.

_‘Don’t worry so much. He isn’t my type. I like the short tempered, hot headed brick wall kind’._

Shooting off a quick response, he pocketed his phone, instantly in a better mood.

Suzuki Akane would be the death of him someday.


	15. Graduations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. Tadatoshi Fujimaki does. If I did, I would’ve given Himuro and Nijimura the panels their friendship deserves.
> 
> I do not own Haikyuu. Haruichi Furudate does. If I did, I'd probably have already made a crossover OVA or something.
> 
> I do however own Akane. Along with any other and all original characters that are introduced.
> 
> Akane finishes high school, yay!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> \- Styxx

Today was going to be a good day, Akane thought to herself as she finished pulling her hair into a side braid.  
Gone were the bleached locks from middle school, replaced with her natural light brown hair. She had grown her hair out too, despite playing volleyball for the local community team instead of her school team. Her jaw was sharper, lips poutier, eyes deeper. Gone was the baby fat she seemed to have in her cheeks. She was still athletic in build, but more filled out, taller, arms a little longer. 

Akanes outward appearance wasn’t the only thing to have gone through changes throughout high school. Her personality had slowly changed as well.

Akane had slowly lost her unapproachable atmosphere. She blamed having to manage Nekomas volleyball team. People begun seeing different aspects of Akanes personality. From her overbearing rule following ways, to her making sure each member of the team was well fed and rested before each major game. She also checked in on their academics to make sure none of them had to participate in supplementary lessons or if any of them needed tutoring to understand better. It certainly didn’t help that Kuroo would drag her out of her shell by publicly poking fun at her on occasion – if not always. 

‘’Akane-chan, are you ready to leave?’’ her mother questioned from the hallway. 

Taking one last look in the mirror, Akane nodded to herself and made her way to the front door. 

 

|

 

‘’Suzuki Akane’’ the principles voice echoed through the gymnasium. 

Standing, Akane gracefully made her way towards the stage to collect her high school diploma. Once she accepted it, a roaring cheer could be heard from the audience. Turning to find the cause of the explosive sound, Akanes eyes widened, surprise paining her features. 

At the back of the audience stood some of the people that meant the world to her. From her precious teiko kohais; momoi and kiseki no sedai, to the former members of Nekoma she had managed; Yaku and Kuroo. In front of all the athletes stood her family; her mother and younger brother, along with their father and his new heavily pregnant wife. Every single person in attendance expressed a degree of pride at seeing her finally graduate. 

Turning back to thank the principle, he smiled warmly at her and quietly thanked her for all her work over the last three years before she scurried off the stage in an attempt to stop the tears she felt were coming. 

|

After the graduation ceremony had ended, Akane and Kenma had searched for her party. Finding them wasn’t difficult, since Kise were in the mix, so he was naturally surrounded by fangirls. 

When she was close enough, she hurled herself at the group, forcing them to catch her, as well as themselves before they fell into a tangled mess of limbs. 

Kenma stood a little behind, watching in a mix of disgust and amusement as the group attempted to right themselves whilst making sure Akane didn’t fall. He didn’t understand her need for kinship or needing to touch those around her, but whatever made her happy, he supposed. 

When everyone was done congratulating her, Akashi stepped forward, smart phone to his ear, holding up a hand to get Akanes attention.

Tilting her head in curiosity, she watched Akashi, waiting for whatever he had planned.

Pulling the phone from his ear Akashi pressed the screen a couple of times before turning it around for Akane to see who he was speaking to.

 _‘’Congratulations on graduating Akane’’_ a voice she wished she heard more of greeted.

Akane hadn’t given much thought on how much she missed Nijimura Shuzo until that very moment, when she saw his face and heard his voice because their sly kohai thought it would be a good idea.

Taking a deep breath, she smiled tearfully. ‘’Shu…’’ she started, not quite knowing what to say to him for once. 

_‘’That look doesn’t suit you, Idiot’’_ he teased. Akane wasn’t stupid, she knew what he was trying to say. _‘Stop crying, I hate it when you do’_ she thought fondly.

Nodding, she wiped the treacherous tears before they could become full blow fireworks.

‘’Thanks for remembering Shu chan’’. Akane remembered mentioning the ceremony months ago. She hardly expected him to remember. 

Shrugging as thought to say _‘as if I’d forget’. ‘’Thank Akashi, he set it up so I could watch’’_ he explained. 

Thinking back to her minute on stage, she blushed, glaring at Akashi over the phone. Akashi merely smiled back at her. 

‘’Thank you Akashi-kun’’ her voice promised redemption, the rest of kiseki looked amused. 

_‘’Sorry to cut this short, it’s late. Call me later’’_ Shuzos voice came before the call disconnected.

Snorting at how _Shuzo_ his final words were, Akane pulled Akashi into her arms, hugging him tightly. 

This set off the other members of the group, as moment later the rest of kiseki no sedai were inviting themselves for a group hug, each trying to get as close to Akane as they could.

Kuroo and Yaku watched from the sidelines, along with Kenma and Akanes family, each feeling a different degree of fondness and affection for the girl.


	16. Awkward Misunderstandings and Density.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. Tadatoshi Fujimaki does. If I did, I would’ve given Himuro and Nijimura the panels their friendship deserves.
> 
> I do however own Akane. Along with any other and all original characters that are introduced.
> 
> Uh, how do i go about warnings ? Akane attempts to seduce Nijimura and things get weird. They turn out okay in the end tho. Shaw would kill me if I ended them.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> \- Styxx.

Suzuki Akane was many things. Patient. Understanding. Accommodating. Shuzos _girlfriend_ of one and a half years.

So, after a year and a half of dating, Akane decided it was time to get a little more intimate with Shu. At first, it was little things. Kissing him a little longer when they were alone, drawing it out for as long as possible. Wearing tighter tops – she knew he was a breast guy, Himuro spared no detail on that -, wearing his clothes on occasion, having him curl around her when they slept. 

Nothing seemed to work. Nijimura Shuzo was denser than Murasakibara when it came to matters of the heart, or at least when it came to progress romantic relationships.

It confused her greatly. Everything she did, he would _reward_ her with a kiss to the cheek or forehead. It made her begin to second guess herself, second guess them and their relationship. Did he not find her attractive? Was he not attracted to her? To females? Was there someone else? 

Before Akanes mind could spiral any more, she called a friend for their opinion.

And that is how she ended up in this position, waiting in his bed in the nicest lingerie set she owned. 

When Nijimura returned to his apartment that night, he noticed how quiet it was. Usually, Akane would have waited up on the living room couch, half asleep, and he would carry her to bed.

‘’I’m home’’ he greeted when he trekked further into the apartment.

Noticing the soft light coming from under his bedroom door, he closed the distance and pushed the door open.

There, lying across his bed, wearing barely anything was his girlfriend. 

Before she could say anything, he quickly pulled out one of his old t-shirts from the dresser and passed it to her.

‘’What on earth are you _wearing_ hime, it’s freezing’’ he half scolded, gesturing for her to put his shirt on.

Blinking, she let out a disappointed huff as she slipped into his shirt, her shoulder slumping.

Suddenly, she felt exhausted, as though all her energy had left her body.

Making his way to the bed, he picked her up, pulled the doona back and laid her beneath it. After he made sure she would be warm, he kissed her forehead then left her to get ready for bed.

Akane had never felt so…disappointed, even as the man she had been in love with for half of her life wrapped himself around her.

|

Himuros laughter could be heard throughout the apartment. When Himuro Tatsuya found something amusing, genuinely amusing, he laughed with his entire body. His chest would rumble, his eyes would quint and his mouth would part.

So when Nijimura recounted all the odd things his girlfriend slash child hood friend had been doing lately, he hadn’t expected the pretty boy to be so amused.

‘’…you….you’’ Himuro would start, before dissolving back into laughter. 

‘’When you’re ready’’ Nijimura grumbled, taking a sip of his beer. 

Wiping a tear away from his visible eye, Himuro attempted to settle himself. 

Looking back at his friend, he started to say something. ‘’I can’t believe how dense you are Shu’’ Himuro grinned half-heartedly, taking a swig of his beer.

When Shuzo sent his friend a confused look, Himuro lost it all over again, doubling over this time.

Fifteen minutes later, Himuros laughter had died down, but he still looked thoroughly entertained.

‘’What do you mean dense, you bastard’’ Shuzo questioned, hoping Tatsuya wouldn’t be set off again.

‘’You’ve known Akane…how long now, Shu?’’ Himuro countered, avoiding having to answer Nijimuras question.

Blinking in confusion, he responded ‘‘Eight years’’.

‘’And when did you start seeing her as a romantic partner?’’ Himuro prompted.

‘’…when I realised I wanted her to stay by my side until we grow old’’ came the hesitant response.

‘’And what did you think your future with her would be like?’’ Himuro prompted again.

‘’I uh, kids, a dog, some cats, steady jobs and a house, I guess’’ Nijimura responded, a little bashful as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Nodding, Himuro went in for the kill. ‘’And how do you think you’ll have kids…if you keep avoiding her advances?’’. Himuro watched the colour drain from his friends face, and resisted the strong urge to laugh.

‘’….she’s been….trying to seduce me’’ Nijimura murmured in realisation, suddenly feeling stupid. 

That wasn’t the only realisation he had in that moment. Moment later, Shuzo realised that her cool and slightly detached behaviour that morning was justified.

In Akanes mind, Shuzo had been _rejecting_ her. He could only imagine the reasons she was thinking of as to why he would.

Grabbing his coat, he tore out of Himuros apartment, making his way back to his apartment as swiftly as possible. 

|

When he got back, he heard her before he saw her. Stumbling into the kitchen, he watched her back for a moment, noticing how sad she looked. Her shoulders were slumped, her back was slightly hunched, her head tilted low. Nijimura wanted to kick himself for hurting her.

She hadn’t noticed him until she felt familiar arms wrap around her waist, head burying in her hair as he muttered a slew of apologies for how _stupid_ and _blind_ he was, and how he should have been a more _attentive boyfriend_.

Akane was many things. Patient. Understanding. Accommodating.

So, when her boyfriend came home that night -after spending some time with Himuro the saint-, all her _anger_ and _frustration_ at his denseness, and all of her doubts had left her.

She leaned against him in exhaustion. This was Nijimura Shuzo. Kind, gruff, overprotective, _loving_ , Shuzo. Her Shuzo.

Akane wanted to kick herself for doubting him, for doubting herself, for doubting them. It wasn’t his lack of interest in her. Or his lack of attraction, or him having fallen for someone else. 

It was his inexperience. Nijimura Shuzo would not recognise somebody flirting with him if they hit him in the face with a brick.

Giving the food one last stir, Akane turned the head off and turned around in Shuzos arms. She wrapped her arms around his middle and buried her face in his chest, his clothes muffling everything she was muttering. 

Nijimura could faintly make out the _‘sorry_ ’ and _‘I was so stupids’_ and _‘I love yous’_.

Tightening his hold on her, he tilted her chin upwards so she would meet his gaze. Leaning down, he rested his forehead against hers and breathed her in.

Suzuki Akane smelled like rose, violet, blueberries and… _him_. He couldn’t help but think that she smelled like _home_. 

‘’I’m sorry for being such a dense idiot. I _do_ want you, hime.’’he sounded so genuine, so earnest, so apologetic.

Akane shook her head as she leaned her forehead against his a little bit harder. ‘’I’m the one that should be sorry. I just …wanted to feel more of you. I should have just discussed it with you to begin with’’ she confessed.

‘’We’re both idiots’’ he teased half-heartedly.

Nodding, she let out a giggle. ‘’We’re idiots’’ she agreed.

 

Omake.

That night, Akane laid against Nijimuras bare chest, idly drawing random patterns across it.

Nijimura was watching some basketball game, hand absentmindedly running through her hair.

‘’Shu’’ she called, trying to get his attention.

Turning his head to her to show he was listening, he kept his eyes on the game.

‘’Earlier…what made you realise I…?’’ she questioned curiously.

That caught his attention, as his eyes met hers.

Grunting, he shifted, arm that had been running through her hair, settle on her lower back.

‘’…Himuro explained…sort of.’’ He responded. Akane could _hear_ the embarrassment.

Stifling the giggle that threatened to escape her lips, she buried her head in his chest, lightly kissing his shoulder.

It would seem, she owed Himuro this time.


	17. When a heart breaks, it don't break even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. Tadatoshi Fujimaki does. If I did, I would’ve given Himuro and Nijimura the panels their friendship deserves.
> 
> I do however own Akane. Along with any other and all original characters that are introduced.
> 
> Angst. Just plain angst.
> 
> Set during their second year or high school.
> 
> Two part fic. This is part 1.
> 
> Uh, enjoy?  
> \- Styxx.

Akane was a _good girl_. Even when she was going through her ‘delinquent phase’ during middle school, she never misbehaved. She was always respectful, considerate, kind. 

When her parents divorced, the only visible impact it had on her was her bleached hair and piercings.

She didn’t act out, respecting her parents as they worked through their separation from each other after fifteen years of marriage. 

She looked after her brother, made sure he understood what was going on. Helped her mother cook dinners every night, packed their lunches every morning. Saw her father on the weekends. Played the role of the dutiful daughter. She _loved_ her parents more than anything.

Which is why, when her father finally found someone to settle down with, Akane felt _lost_.

Her relationship with her father had always been tense. She didn’t know how to act around him sometimes. She blamed him for a lot of her misfortunes. That was until Nijimura Shuzo came into her life. He acted as a buffer, a mediator that helped mend their relationship.

When Shuzo had left to the states at the end of middle school, her father had become the most important male in Akanes life. She attempted to see him more frequently, invited him to her community volleyball games, went on road trips with him. 

She relearned to _love_ him. So, when he visited her one night, at her mothers home, with another woman, Akane felt bitter.

‘’Akane, Yuusuke, this is Midori…she’s going to be your step mother’’ their father introduced. 

The Suzuki children had similar reactions. Their mother looked on in pity as Akane tried to work through them.

Yuusuke had looked incredulously at their father. Standing up quickly, he rushed to his bedroom and slammed the door. 

Akane had swallowed hard, before standing up, torn between running away and staying. 

‘’Congratulations father’’ she offered, voice thick. She felt like there was a brick in her throat.

Turning, she quickly made her way to her room, quietly shutting the door behind her.

Standing in the dark, she felt the raw hot anger she felt for her father when he _left_ them. Turning to her desk, she swept her arms across it, throwing all of the things on top to the floor.

Breathing hard, she dropped onto her bed head first. Burying her head in the pillow, she screamed. Hot tears soaked her pillow as she gasped in air. 

Suzuki Akane was not a selfish child by any means. But she did have her own share of issues. Being abandoned by loved ones was high on that list.

|

The next couple of days had been difficult for the members of Nekoma boys volleyball team. Their manager turned up to every practice, prepared their drinks and towels, oversaw their training, and washed their gear.

The usual job of a manager, she filled it as though it was second nature.

What unnerved them, was the fact that she hadn’t raised her voice at anyone on the team. She hadn’t yelled at them to _do better_ , or _get on with it_ , or to _hurry up_.

In fact, she had hardly spoken to anyone. Barely saw any members of the team. Buried herself in as much work as possible.

So, one day after practice, before Akane could meet up with her younger brother, Kuroo and Kenma had approached the younger Suzuki in an attempt to find out what was wrong.

Yuusuke had merely shrugged and told them he would try and help, but didn’t explain.

|

When Akane and Yuusuke got home that night, Yuusuke made his way to his bedroom while Akane went to the kitchen to make dinner.

When he heard that she was busy, he pulled his phone out and called the only person he trusted to help his sister.

The phone only rung once before the other person answered.

‘’Shu-nii, I don’t know what to do, nee-chans broken’’ Yuusuke sobbed to his sisters best friend.

Shuzo had spent the better half of an hour calming the younger Suzuki down before the younger male was called to dinner.

|

After dinner, Akane had bathed and done her homework.

Pulling out her laptop, she started it up, leaning back in her chair to look at the ceiling while she waited. 

Once it started up, she turned her attention back to the screen. Her skype messenger had started up automatically. Once she was signed in, someone had started talking to her, the icon of the program flashing to notify her of a notification. 

Clicking the icon, she opened the window, not entirely surprised to see Shuzo was talking to her.

Sighing, she pressed their chat, fully expecting a full-blown lecture on taking care of herself and practicing balance.

She was surprised when he asked if he could call her. Calls with Shuzo were reserved for emergencies…when one of them were in a _bad place_. They kept their contact to a bare minimum these days, both busy with school and familial commitments. 

Sending off an affirmative, she waited. 

Seconds later, an invitation popped up on her screen to join a video call with him.

Accepting it, she looked anywhere on the screen, trying to avoid looking at him for as long as possible. 

_‘’Akane’’_ he sounded concerned. She _hated_ it when he sounded concerned. Made her feel like he had to care even when he wasn’t around.

‘’Shu’’ she responded.

She felt him scrutinising her. Making sure she was physically alright.

 _‘’Where does it hurt?’_ ’ he questioned. He _knew_ , she thought bitterly. Yuusuke probably snitched. Probably pressured by Kuroo. She made a mental note to increase his laps for the following morning.

‘’What does it matter?’’ she answered _you’re not here_ , her mind supplied. He looked at her knowingly. She hated that too. That he could read between the lines like that. _Hear_ what she left unsaid.

He waited patiently, something that was slowly becoming more and more _him_. Something that was becoming him, when she wasn’t around. She hated that he was changing in front of her. She felt like she was the same as always.

‘’Why should you even care? You’re not here’’ she muttered bitterly, still not looking at him. When she heard his sharp intake of breath, she wrapped her arms around herself. Part of her just wanted him to hurt because she was hurting. The other part was begging her not to go down this road.

 _‘’Akane…’’_ he started. He sounded like he didn’t quite know what to say, how to comfort her. 

‘’You’re just like _him_. Giving me a false sense of security, making me believe you’d stay. You’re. Not. Here.’’ Her volume was slowly rising, her breathing becoming shallower with each word. ‘’You’re just going to leave me behind like _he is_. You’re going to make _new_ friends and just _forget me_ ’’. Her shoulders slumped, resigned, as though it was already happening. She didn’t bother hiding the tears, letting him see them run down her face. 

The first thing Nijimura felt was anger. Anger that she thought so little of their relationship, that she thought so little of him. Then, annoyance. Did she not see how much he valued their friendship? Was he not doing a good job making her feel like he needed her in his life? Shuzo knew he was bad at expressing his emotions, but he didn’t think he had ever made her feel so…alone, and he wanted to kick himself for it. 

But, considering his nature, instead of comforting her like he knew she needed him to, he responded with anger.

 _‘’And what about you, Akane? You’re doing perfectly fine without me’_ ’ his voice coming out harsher then he intended. 

‘’What would you have me do?!’’ she shrieked, a voice in the back of her head telling her to _back off_. ‘’You rarely ever respond these days, too busy playing house with your new friends there’’ she went on, shoulder shaking, anger painting her face.

He scoffed, crossing his arms across his chest, glare etched on his face. _‘’Did you think that maybe this is why? You’ve become awfully clingy and insecure Akane’’_ he sneered. 

Recoiling as though he had hit her, she sat back, face paling, blinking slowly.

Nijimura realised too late what he had said and wanted to kick himself as hard as he could. Even when annoyed, he had never used her weaknesses against her, and this was why.

 _‘’Aka…’’_ he had started, mouth snapping shut the longer he looked at her.

‘’If that’s how you feel, Nijimura-san. I’ll be sure to _bother_ someone else with my _friendship_ ’’ came her cool response.

Before he could respond, she hung up and logged out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO.  
> This was alot of fics huh. I kind of just wrote and wrote but eh.  
> Still in the market for an editor! So if any reader has managed to pick up on my baaaad grammar game, please, get me @Heratyxx on twitter. I would certainly appreciate the help.
> 
> So uhm. I will not be updating for the time being. I'm going back to writing so, yeah.  
> I REALLY really would appreciate any and all feed back though! Cause I have no idea how I'm going right now.  
> Do y'all like this? Is my writing dull?  
> General feed back helps me improve! And I'd like to improve D:
> 
> Welp, that's it from me.  
> Much love,  
> \- Styxx.


	18. Of Heroes and Mending Heartbreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. Tadatoshi Fujimaki does. If I did, I would’ve given Himuro and Nijimura the panels their friendship deserves.
> 
> I do however own Akane. Along with any other and all original characters that are introduced.
> 
> So uh, part two of the previous chapter.  
> Niji fixes things! 
> 
> Enjoy!  
> \- Styxx.

It had been five days since Shuzo messed up. He had spent most of his time reflecting, kicking himself for his stupidity.

He would never admit it to her, but he looked forward to those pointless messages she left for him. The odd meme she shared that made her think of him. The quick reminder for him to look after himself.

He missed it. All of it. He missed her.

Despite all his attempts, Akane didn’t make apologising easy. She hadn’t logged into skype since that night. She had told her brother to tell him to, in no uncertain terms to _fuck off and leave her alone_. Her mother had even told him to give her some space.

He sighed as he fell back onto his bed, arms going to lace together behind his head. He looked at the ceiling blankly.

When he had told his parents what had happened, his mother scolded him harshly, smacking him upside the head, grumbling in exasperation at how idiotic her eldest was. His father, although disappointed, seemed to take mercy on him. He offered Shuzo a patient smile and told him he would eventually work it out. Then inquired about Akanes father.

Shuzo would have to remember to pick up his fathers favourite burger as payment for giving him the idea. 

 

|

Suzuki Akane was having a very bad no good fortnight. Losing both her father and best friend within the span of a few days was taking its toll not only on her mental health, but her physical as well, Akane had closed off from her environment, only responding when she deemed necessary. She still managed her volleyball team, but it could hardly be called managing them. She went to her classes, to her volleyball training, completed her chores, as a shadow of the Suzuki Akane from the months before. 

 

So, to say she was surprised when her father was sitting in her mothers living room when she returned home -on the seventh day- would be an understatement. The only thing that could possibly surprise her more, would be if Nijimura Shuzo was there himself. She almost scoffed at the thought. 

When Suzuki Kenichi noticed his eldest child standing in the doorway to his ex-wifes living room looking confused and unsure of herself, his heart broke.

Kenichi couldn’t say that he deserved _father of the year_ , he couldn’t say that he really deserved anything from his children. Following the ‘amicable’ separation from their mother, he had practically abandoned them. Instead of actively participating in raising his children with his ex-wife, Kenichi ran, preferring to pay her child support to keep them happy so he could enjoy single life again.

At times, he felt like he was taking advantage of his ex-wifes kindness, her inability to be selfish, and her love for their children. Looking back, he was grateful that they had her, they had turned out to be better than if he had stayed in their lives. 

‘’Akane’’ he started awkwardly, sitting up right, hands clenched on the respective knees. 

Kenichi had no idea what he was doing. He didn’t really know how to parent without the guidance of his ex-wife and fiancé. If not for meeting Nijimura Shuzo and his father during Akanes middle school years, he probably wouldn’t be as involved with him children as he was now. 

Feeling his daughters wariness, he offered her a weak smile and patted the spot beside him on the couch. 

Slowly, she slunk over to the couch, hesitantly sitting beside her father, eyes downcast as she waited for him to speak.

Kenichi was lost. During the time that he had slowly been patching up his relationship with Akane, she had never been so…reserved. She encouraged him to father, even though she knew he was notoriously bad at it. She would tease him if he did something weird or old. She never forced their relationship, but she did make the effort to meet him half way when he tried.

He couldn’t really say he had given much thought on the impact remarrying would have on his children. He remembered mentioning it to his ex-wife, who had sent him a pitiful look and wished him luck. He hadn’t understood….not until Nijimura Shuzo had woken him up in the middle of the night, explaining everything. Kenichi would have to thank whatever deity he had pleased in a previous life for the young male. He was afterall the reason why Akane gave him the time of day.

‘’This won’t change anything’’ Kenichi started, his voice coming out stronger than he felt. ‘’You’re still my daughter, and Yuusuke is still my son, and I love you both very much…even if I’m awkward in expressing it…’’ he trailed off.

He could feel Akane watching him, her face blank. He could tell that he wasn’t doing a very good job reassuring her.

Kenichi thought back to a conversation he had with Nijimuras father when the males had gotten to know each other. He remembered Nijimura senior laughing heartedly at Kenichis awkward parenting and reassured the other parent that as long as he did the best he could, everything else would be alright. Nijimura senior proceeded to laugh himself into a coughing fit when Kenichi realised that he would need to protect his growing daughter more and guard her innocence.

What Kenichi didn’t realise, was that that included from him. The news of his future remarriage had hurt his Akane, had hurt both of his children more than anything. He was the cause of their pain. _He_ was the cause of Akane slowly losing the ability to trust the men around her.

That was a bitter pill to swallow, especially hearing it from a seventeen-year-old boy. A seventeen-year-old boy who ironically had a bad habit of putting his foot in his mouth with his lack of tact.

That was how he found himself re-evaluating his own actions. He asked his fiancé, who had expressed her distress that their future marriage had been causing his children so much pain, but insisted that he address the issue -fear of their father abandoning them for another family – quickly. She adored his children after all, and would wait to marry their father if he gave them the comfort they needed. 

He also spoke to his ex-wife, who seemed to take great pleasure in his emotional distress. Despite her amusement, she told him that if he wanted to keep any sort of relationship with their children, he would need to take responsibility for his actions, as well as his future actions. He would need to assure them, time and time again that he was in their lived to _stay_ , regardless of his remarriage, and any children that might be a result. She explained that there was only so much that she could do, as they hadn’t lost their trust, and that if she were to side with him, that may put them in an awkward position. 

Kenichi slowly begun understanding the full weight of being a parent. And he saw his ex-wife in a new light. She raised them to the best of her ability whilst making it so easy.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his short, dark hair before turning to face Akane, who had yet to say anything.

‘’I know…I haven’t been the best of fathers.’’ He started solemnly, making sure to make eye contact with her. She expressed the most emotion through her eyes, much like her mother.

‘’You and Yuu, you both deserve better than me. I know this may be hard for you. My eldest who spent most of your life making things easy on us. _Easy on me_. But I promise, my remarriage won’t impact the relationship I have with you or Yuu’’. 

Akane faltered, a frown pulling at her lips as her brow furrowed. Her father sounded so genuine and earnest. In this moment he was reminding her of Nijimura senior, who had been the catalyst in her wanting to reach out to her father. 

‘’Midori, she adores you and Yuu, you know? She’s willing to wait to remarry if you both don’t feel comfortable with it’’ he went on, a small smile of pride on his face. 

Akane blinked. She liked Midori-san enough. The woman had been nothing short of warm and welcoming to her since they met. She went to Akanes volleyball games sometimes and seemed to get along with her mother. Akanes mother didn’t seem to mind her, she had things in common and didn’t fight. Midori didn’t fit the role of an evil step mother, so she couldn’t find fault in the woman. 

Her fear was born of her fathers ability to abandon them on a whim. The plus side of his remarriage, she supposed would be that Midori would ground him and keep him in one place.

‘’ _Promise?_ ’’ she murmured softly, her frown softening, her voice unsure. 

Kenichi watched her carefully. Akane was a good girl. She never asked for anything, even when she was a child. She was always happy with what was given to her. She seemed to lack the ability to be selfish.

Nodding slowly, he opened his arms. It took a couple of seconds before she dove into his embrace, sobs racking her smaller body, her tears soaking his shirt.

Kenichi closed his arms around her, holding her tightly. He hated the fact that he was still so naïve when it came to parenting. He shouldn’t be the one causing his children pain. He should be the one protecting them from it.

He buried his head in Akanes hair, whispering soft apologies for his insensitivity and his inability to think of the people around him. 

Moments later, he felt a smaller body wiggle itself between him and Akane, arms wrapping around his waist too.

That was how his ex-wife found them when she returned home an hour later. Her children and ex-husband were all curled up on her living room couch. She smiled softly to herself as she gently woke them up, coaxing them to get up so they could have dinner.

Kenichi left shortly after they woke, citing that Midori was waiting up for him, but that he would be back the next day to take the kids out.

Before he left, he pulled Akane into another hug, holding her tight. 

‘’I wouldn’t have realised all of this if Shuzo hadn’t called me’’ he murmured into her hair before he pulled away.

She shot her father a confused look, not understanding where he was going.

‘’I was on the receiving end of a call from a very angry and frustrated Nijimura the other night’’ he explained, as he slipped his shoes on.

‘’He sounded more frustrated at himself than me, but he wasn’t wrong’’ he continued.

‘’He cares for you Akane. Even if he had trouble saying the right things’’ he finished, turning around to kiss her forehead before leaving.

|

The next day, Akane found herself sitting nervously before her computer. She had spent the better half of her Saturday avoiding her computer, so she wouldn’t be reminded of what she needed to do.

That was until her mother gently nudged her, threatening to make stew for dinner if she didn’t do what she needed to do.

Finally deciding to bite the figurative bulled, she pressed the call button.

She had been staring blankly at her skype, her mouse hovering over the call option. She didn’t know if he would receive her well. But she needed to do it.

‘’ _Akane?_ ’’ he answered on the first ring, sounding sleepy but concerned. If there was one thing she had learned in her years of friendship with Nijimura Shuzo, it was that it was best to get him when he was sleepy, or to wake up him. His temper never flared then.

He looked exhausted, bags under his eyes, hair messed up, eyes droopy. She would never admit it to anyone, but he was the most adorable like this. 

‘’Thank you’’ she said, biting her bottom lip, running her hands and up and her arms.

That made him more aware, as his posture stiffened, eyes opening wide.

‘’Father came by yesterday…everythings okay’’ she explained before he could say anything.

Shuzo went from awkwardly stiff, to relieved in the span of a few seconds.

‘’I’m glad’’ he responded, offering her a small smile.

He took a moment to take her in. Her hair was a mess, pulled up into a high messy bun, she had deeper dark circles, her eyebrows seemed to be permanently furrowed, and her mouth was almost pulled into a frown. She looked pale, something that concerned him. 

‘’ _Akane_ …’’ he started.

‘’It’s fine, I just called to say thanks, so thanks’’ she cut him off quickly, about to end the call.

‘’ _Don’t be stupid and listen to what I have to say woman_ ’’ he huffed.

She stopped hesitantly. She didn’t know if she could handle him telling her he didn’t want to be friends anymore. She would rather he just ignore her forever from then on.

As though reading her thoughts, he sighed.

‘’ _I’m sorry Akane_ ’’ he apologised. She winced. She could hear the sincerity. It was one of the few things he could never fake.

‘’ _You’re not annoying or troublesome…and I was wrong to hit you where I knew would hurt the most_ ’’ he went on, his expression growing darker and darker. If Akane squinted, she could make out the invisible raincloud hanging above his head.

‘’ _Between us, you’ve always been the one to comfort me…I didn’t know how to make you stop hurting or how to help_ ’’ Akane couldn’t deny that. He wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed when it came to reading peoples emotions and comforting them. He had two default emotions; anger/annoyance and indifference.

‘’ _I’m sorry_ ’’ he apologised again, this time, standing up from his seat and bowing in front of the webcam. 

Akane couldn’t stop her eyes from watering. She wasn’t sad this time. If anything, she was grateful. Grateful that her idiot best friend hadn’t turned his back on her, despite all of her insecurities. 

When she hadn’t responded, he slowly lifted his head, eyes widening in alarm. She was crying again and he didn’t know why.

‘’ _Akane –_ ‘’ he started, hands flailing. 

‘’It’s okay. Thank you Shu. We’re okay’’ she promised, offering him one of her watery smiles as she wiped the tears away.

‘’I’m glad…that you aren’t sick of me…that’s all’’ she explained before he could say anything.

‘’ _I could never get sick of you_ ’’ he murmured, hand reaching up to scratch the back of his neck.

A laugh escaped her lips, eyes squinting, shoulder raising and falling with her laugh. The smile she worse was breathtaking, even if she thought she was anything but.

And just like that, she fell back into their routine. Catching up until late into the night. Akane eventually fell asleep talking to Shuzo, refusing to hang up, cuddling the toy bear he had given her years prior as she laid down on her bed. 

Nijimura took a moment to take her in, smiling softly in fondness. Murmuring a soft goodnight, he ended the call and crawled back into his bed.

The last thought that crossed his mind before he fell asleep was how happy his parents would be that he wasn’t a _complete_ dumbass.


	19. Of Mothers and Raising Children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. Tadatoshi Fujimaki does. If I did, I would’ve given KnB the future sequel it deserves.
> 
> I do however own Akane. Along with any other and all original characters that are introduced.
> 
> So uh, it's time to flesh out the matriarch of the Suzuki household. I actually love her. 
> 
> Enjoy!  
> \- Styxx.

Suzuki Aia was many things. Loving mother. Responsible daughter. Teasing ex-wife. Strong willed, intelligent, perceptive, calm. 

When she divorced her husband, she willingly took sole custody of Akane and Yuusuke. She said if she let Kenichi raise them, they’d sooner run away and join a circus, jibing at her ex-husbands free-fall kind of lifestyle. 

When it came time to explain to the children, she sat them down and patiently articulated the situation. She made sure to assure them that no, it was not their fault. No, their father had not left because they were bad children. On the contrary, their father was the bad child, her teasing smile easing their worries. 

When her daughter had bleached her hair and gotten piercings, she gave Akane two thumbs up, cooing excitedly at how alternative she looked. Her eyes glossed over as she remembered her _own_ yankee phase.

When her daughters school; Teiko middle school – an achievement her mother was proud of – called her one day, citing that her appearance was a problem, Aia promptly told the school where they could stick their regulations, if they expelled Akane for her appearance, they would lose her valuable academic record. She brought the children pizza that night, and let them pick the movies for their movie night. 

The biggest challenge Aia faced in parenting was when Akane had brought home a boy. Aia was not stupid, she knew what young boys were like. So, she jumped at the chance to play with the child. It was never outright or obvious, when she poked fun at Nijimura Shuzo. Aia was far more tactful than her daughter. It was little things here and there.

Once, she had tied his shoe laces together. Before the boy left the night, he had taken one step before falling face first into the front door. Akane had sent her mother an amused half smile as she helped Shuzo up and out of their home.

Sometimes, she would make some of her dishes too spicy to see what he would do. He never said anything, so over time she would increase the spice slowly. Eventually his face had gone red as he tried to swallow. Akane patted him on the back and passed him a glass of milk. Yuusuke had subtly hidden his smile behind his chopsticks, whilst softly nudging his mothers leg with his foot. 

Eventually, the novelty of teasing her daughters friend had worn off. She had met his parents, who had taken to her and her children warmly. His mother had sent her a knowing smile when they sat beside each other at dinner one night, laughing heartily at her sons sudden fear of spicy food. 

The turning point in parenting for Aia, was when Akane said she wanted to try and build a relationship with her father, a sentiment that Yuusuke echoed. It had taken her time to get a hold of Kenichi, her patience running thin when she eventually did. He had been hesitant, saying he wasn’t sure it was a great idea. She had promptly told him to take responsibility, and that it was what their children wanted.

Aia had realised quickly that Nijimura Shuzo was fast becoming a permanent fixture in her daughters – and by default, sons- lives. So, one day, after work, she had dropped by the Nijimura residence unannounced to speak to the younger male. His parents sat on either side of him as Aia grilled him on his intentions with her daughter, his father having difficulty keeping a straight face. His mother smiled, understanding full well the concerns of a parent, especially one with a daughter.

Shuzo had been formal in his responses, serious. He had assured Aia that Akane was a good friend, and one that he valued very much. One that he would be friends with for years to come. 

His seriousness cracked her stern façade, she had laughed so hard she ended up crying a little. Before she left, she patted him on the shoulder, and thanked him for looking after her precious daughter. She told him he was always more than welcome in her home, so long as he didn’t break Akanes heart.

When news of Kenichis future remarriage had been broken to Akane and Yuusuke, and the children had taken the news badly, she had refused to get involved. She told Kenichi that this was his issue to sort through with them, and that her involvement would give them the wrong idea.

Almost two weeks later, when Kenichi had called again to see the children, she had promptly given him her key and said he had two hours. She also reminded him that he _owed_ that particular hot headed seventeen-year-old for talking sense into him.

She herself had called the Nijimuras, conveying her thanks for their son and his inability to leave Akane alone. She had also thanked them to raising Shuzo so well.

Years later, once Akane graduated and went to the states to see Shuzo, she had smiled her ever patient, knowing smile. She had given her daughter and son both a little extra spending money, telling them to be safe. She he threatened disembodiment of her ex-husband if anything happened to them on his watch. 

|

At twenty-four years of age, Nijimura Shuzo sat stiffly before Suzuki Aia, his father sitting beside him. 

The young boy she had met all those years ago had grown up nicely. He was now well and truly taller than her. He had lost all baby fat from his younger years, his jaw was sharper, his eyes seemed deeper. He was healthy, from what she could tell. 

He looked incredibly nervous, sitting before her. He had finished the first cup of tea she had made for him, drinking the hot contents as soon as it had been placed in front of him. 

His father looked torn. Torn between laughing at his son or trying to ease his tension.

Deciding to put the young man out of his misery, she decided to talk first. Hoping he would get over his nerves and asked her what he wanted.

‘’So, is Akane-chan pregnant, Shuzo-kun?’’ she questioned. Apparently not the right thing to say.

Nijimura Shuzo had choked on air…it seemed. His father patting his back to help him get over his coughing fit.

‘’Ma ma, how should I take that?’’ she questioned, refusing to miss the opportunity to mess with the younger male.

Swallowing thickly, Shuzo had stood up quickly and made his way to Aias side of the table. Sinking to his knees, he bowed low, forehead touching the floor as he waited a moment to collect himself.

‘’I would like your blessing to make Akane my wife’’ he requested formally. 

Aia was speechless. Nijimura senior was softly muttering how unnecessary Shu was being.

Suzuki Aia was an intuitive woman. She had known the direction her daughters friendship with Shuzo would go as they grew older. She knew eventually she would have to come to terms with the fact that her baby would grow up and possibly want to start her own family, but no amount of mental preparation helped her in that instance. 

Sighing, she got to her feet, gracefully making her way to squat in front of Shuzo, who had yet to raise his head. She placed her hand on his head and ruffled his hair affectionately. 

Shuzo had slowly raised his head.

She smiled at him, a smile similar to her daughters, when she was genuinely happy. 

‘’I’ll leave her in your care then, future son in law.’’ Aia slowly stood, offering her hand to her daughters love.

 

**Omake**

‘’What about this one?’’ his mother pointed out a little too excitedly. 

Aia looked over the other womens shoulder and laughed. ‘’Akane wouldn’t be caught _dead_ wearing it’’ she commented amusedly.

Shuzos mother pouted. ‘’But it’s so cute!’’ she gushed, eyeing the monstrosity of an engagement band. 

Shuzo shook his head with a sigh. He was suddenly developing a headache. 

After he had asked for Aias permission to marry her daughter, he had all but been dragged out to shop for the engagement ring. Aia and his mother had ganged up on him, stating that he should make the most of it since Akane would be the only one for him, and these things should only be done once. He didn’t have the heart to point the irony out to Aia, he knew better than to point it out to the Suzuki matriarch – she was where Akane inherited her temper from after all -, she also terrified him. 

Begrudgingly, he allowed them to drag him through different jewellery stores. The only comfort he had was the fact that he was able to force Yuusuke to join them. Better to make the youngest Suzuki suffer with him and his mothers. 

As though sensing that Shuzo was thinking about him, Yuusuke turned to meet his gaze, inclining his head and gently tapping the glass case he was standing before. Separating himself from the overly excited women, he made his way over to the younger male and looked at what had caught his interest.

Eyes widening, Shuzos mouth parted in awe. 

‘’It screams Aka-nee’’ Yuusuke murmured. 

‘’Yeah’’ Shuzo breathed. ‘’Yeah, it does’’.


	20. Catchups and Sneaky Cats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. Tadatoshi Fujimaki does. If I did, I would’ve given Himuro and Nijimura the panels their friendship deserves.
> 
> I do not own Haikyuu. Haruichi Furudate does. If I did, I'd probably have already made a crossover OVA or something.
> 
> I do however own Akane. Along with any other and all original characters that are introduced.
> 
> UHM HELLO, I wonder what a KnB/Haikyuu wedding would be like ?? Like it would hands down be so chaotic.
> 
> Anyways, Enjoy!  
> \- Styxx.

Akane, 24. _Before Shuzo meets with Aia_.

‘’Kuroo san, some things never change, I see’’ Akane observed lazily from her perch on the arm rest of Kenmas couch. Referring to his ability to taunt the other players into driving off course.

Word had spread fast of Akanes return to Japan, as some of her old classmates had insisted that they see her. 

Kuroo, Kenma, Bokuto, Akaashi and a few of her old Teiko volleyball senpais had roped her into going to Kenmas place after lunch so they could play Mario Kart. Akane never had much interest in games, but she couldn’t deny wanting to spend more time with her old friends. 

Eyeing Akane from the corner of his eye as he won another race, his lips twitched up in a smirk. He was excited, more so than usual when he concocted one of his schemes. 

He excused himself shortly after his win, passing the controlled to Bokuto who hipped in excitement, finally having the chance to beat Akaashi in a game. 

While he was away from the group, he quickly shot a text to Nijimura. Moments later, he received a call in response.

|

Suzuki Akane knew something was odd the moment Kuroo returned. Instead of reclaiming his controller and playing with the others, he dropped dramatically onto the couch, head on the pillow Akanes feet were under, legs draping across Kenmas lap. Kenma couldn’t stop the look of disgust that crossed his face, as he went back to playing his hand-held console. Akane managed to withhold her snort of amusement. 

‘’Soooo, Akane….’’ Kuroo drawled lazily, blinding up at her slowly.

Akane tilted her head to the side. ‘’Kuroo’’ she acknowledged. 

The moment he grinned, she knew he was up to something. 

‘’When do you think Nijimura will grow a pair and ask you to marry him?’’ he questioned, looking oddly smug. Akanes right foot had nudged his head on instinct, her lips pulling into a pout.

Akaashi was watching her in obvious curiosity, head tilted to listen to the conversation. Kenma had pinched Kuroos ankle, muttering something about his inability to stay out of other peoples affairs. Everyone else seemed focused on the television screen, Bokutos howls when he was slowed down amusing the other occupants of the room.’

‘’Who says he’s going to be the one propose?’’ she questioned eventually.

Catching on quickly, the smirk on Kuroos lips grew wider, if that was even possible. 

‘’Oya oya, don’t tell me…you’re going to ask _him_ to marry you?’’. Kuroo had thought he was being funny. He thought she was playing along. When her facial expression hadn’t changed, his eyes widened in surprise.

‘’What’s wrong with that?’’ she hissed, not liking the fact that suddenly everyones attention was on her, listening in on their conversation. 

Kuroos mouth dropped in clear surprise, unable to find the right words. Bokuto excitedly jumped up and down, tackling Akane clean off her perch. Kenma hid his smile behind his game, trying to keep his shoulders from shaking in silent laughter. Akaashi exasperatedly tried removing Bokuto from Akane, getting pulled in for a group hug, much to his displeasure. Each of Akanes former senpai smiled knowingly. Akane was the poster girl of breaking gender stereotypes and expectations. 

 

 **Drabble.**  
_Nijimuras end, happening at the same time as Akanes catch up_. ^

 

Nijimura had never felt more surprised in his entire life. Kuroo had texted him to call and mute his receiver. Nijimura knew of Kuroos mischievousness. So, he didn’t see the harm in playing along, especially since the older male was spending time with Akane. 

_‘’Oya oya, don’t tell me…you’re going to ask him to marry you?’’_

_‘’Whats wrong with that?’’_

The two had spoken of marriage before, he fully intended to ask for her hand. That was the reason he had planned to meet up with Suzuki Aia in a couple of hours.

Akane always seemed to blindside him, even after knowing each other since they were thirteen. 

Hanging up the phone, he ran his fingers through his hair. He couldn’t help the smile that pulled at his lips. That was so her. 

Dialing Aia, he scheduled to move their meeting up. He was more than ready to grovel for Akanes hand now. Even if Aia teased him about it later on. Akane was worth more than his pride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So!  
> We're close to the ennnnd D:  
> Three more chapters maybe, then Akane will be making cameos in Kanas fics.  
> Ahhh, I wonder how this should go.  
> Beautifully chaotic wedding muhahaha.
> 
> Anyways, much love,  
> \- Styxx.


End file.
